


Spencer's Dark Side

by Milli_Boo900, sammys_lover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has a dark (aka sexual) side let's see what naughty things he likes to do ;) </p>
<p>For spencereid just because :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer's Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spencereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencereid/gifts).



You'd be planning this for days. Waiting for him. He'd been at this case for way too long you thought. You started to worry if he'd ever come home. Then there was a click at the door. You adjusted the skirt and made sure your cleavage was showing. You positioned yourself on the back of the couch as the door opened. Spencer walked in expecting you to be at work. He was surprised to see you dressed in one of his favorite outfits. He walks towards you pressing his warm soft lips against yours. This isn't what you wanted though. You needed him to turn into the secret animal you knew he was. You decide to pull away. He gets the memo and starts kissing you harder. He carries you to the bed and slides your clothes off, tying you to the headboard with two silk scarves, one on each arm. "Y/N I'm going please and tease you in so many ways." You couldn't respond though for he had gagged you with a black scarf on your mouth. All you could do was mumble. He smirked and began taking his clothes off. You could feel drips of cum as you watched his cock spring free. He takes something out of his pocket. A thick chocolate bar each section of it wide long tall. He takes a piece and walks toward you touching your body with his free hand leaving you scorched with desire. He takes the scarf he tied your mouth with and you blurt "Spencer Stop Teasing me and Start Pleasing me." He looks at you that mischievous smirk still on his face and his eyes dark with lust. He brushed your hair behind your ear and then places the thick piece of chocolate in your mouth. You can taste the cherry mousse in the middle of it and it's too thick to bite down on it and it's freezing cold. You try sucking out the mousse but it won't budge because it's frozen solid. "Just keep it in there. While I tease and please you." He says kissing down your body as he moves toward your clit. He takes his tongue and wipes a towel on it making it dry. He keeps his gaze fixed on you before dropping his head between your legs and tonguing your opening which was soaking wet. It felt almost like sandpaper but it felt so good. He held your legs as your hips bucked against his lips. He slid two fingers inside of you and pulls them in a come hither motion causing you to explode all over his fingers. You moaned and bucked all the while as chocolate and spit came down from your lips. He smiles and leans in and takes a bite of the chocolate gag making it easier to chew on. You chewed slowly and watched as he slid his tongue around his mouth melting the sweet candy. You swallow the last bit of your gag as he kissed and licked your chocolate flavored spit off your mouth and neck. You tossed your head back as he slid his hard cock inside of you and started thrusting going harder and faster with each push. He lifted your hips and thrusts into your sweet spot. "Spencer I'm going to-" "Me too." You both came his hot semen sending chills from between your legs. He unties your hands and then you wrap them around his neck and kissed him not caring about your freshly washed bed sheets being soaked in cum. You both laid next to each other planting butterfly kisses on one another's skin. "I love you Spencer." You said. "I love you Y/N." He says giving you one last deep kiss before pulling you close and falling asleep. You fell asleep awaiting round two to follow tomorrow


End file.
